


A Long Walk

by RoguishRobin



Series: Pridemas [2]
Category: Pride (2014)
Genre: Friendship, Going for Walks, Happy, M/M, Snow, Winter, Winter Wonderland, lgsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguishRobin/pseuds/RoguishRobin
Summary: The members of LGSM enjoy the Welsh countryside.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 Yay!! Enjoy reading.

Awe was the only word that could accurately describe how Joe was feeling or maybe humbled. When they had arrived the day before he had been shocked at the state of the village but now all that seemed so far away. 

Sian, Gwen and Hefina had suggested that they all take a walk through the snowy countryside - Jonathan, Steph, Jeff and Joe had jumped at the chance whereas Mark and in turn Mike had to be pushed out the door by Dai. In the end even Mark forgot to complain about wasting time once they reached the open landscape that lay beneath a thick layer of snow sparkling in the sunlight. The blue sky a backdrop of dreams and soon the mood lifted to jubilant. 

Joe was thrilled to have brought his camera because he realised that these were pictures that he wanted to hold and treasure forever. He flitted around the group, snapping furiously wanting to capture every single moment. Jonathan was walking at the head of the group chatting with Hefina about various different roles he had played throughout his years in theatre and Gethin’s reactions to each one especially that time he had experimented with method acting when he was supposed to portray a ferocious middle-aged vixen. Hefina laughed heartily and didn’t comment on the fact that Gethin popped up in every anecdote, clearly Jonathan’s mind was elsewhere. 

Mark had followed the group grudgingly at first. How could they think about doing something as trivial as going for a walk - people were starving. However, Dai had been unrelenting so he hadn’t had a choice. The others left him to sulk as they all talked and laughed among themselves, jokes and insult flying back and forth with ease. Mike’s steady presence next to him was reassuring. He pondered for a moment how Mike always had such a calming effect on him, what was it about this quiet and unassuming man from Accrington that could soothe his frayed nerves simply by being next to him. Mark’s attention was drawn to Mike when he gave a little sigh and Mark was able to watch a small smile illuminate Mike’s face. It was small and private smile and Mark suddenly had the irrational urge to ensure that Mike would always have a reason to smile like this. 

The walk also didn’t feel like such an awful waste of time anymore. 

“Beautiful isn’t it?” he murmured quietly and Mike looked at him surprised.

“Yeah, it is,” he breathed.

Mike could feel his eyebrows raise when Mark had started to speak, he had been prepared for sullen silence the whole way and had resolved to enjoy this walk by himself, but maybe that wouldn’t be necessary. He smiled at the young Northern Irish man and kept walking, the crunching of the snow making the most satisfactory sound he could imagine.

Jeff, on the other hand, was watching Bromley scamper around the group taking pictures here and there. 

“You should just go for it,” Steph commented from beside him. Damn, he hadn’t even noticed her sneaking up on him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he responded airily and sped up walking.

“Whatever.” Steph fell back to speak to Gwen and Jeff shook his head.

There was nothing to talk or even think about. The spare roll of film he had brought, in case Bromley needed some extra and forgot his own, suddenly weighed heavily in his pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love. Thank you for reading.


End file.
